bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
MLG Cheehwawa
Bungie.net Life MLG Cheehwawa, often called "Cheehwawa," or (erronously) "Chewie," or "Chewbacca" is an active member of the Bungie Community. Etymology The name MLG Cheehwawa was spawned by an inside joke between Cheehwawa and a school friend. His friend, who goes by various names, all including "Beast" in them) challenged Cheehwawa to a 1v1 on Lockout mere months into Cheehwawa's Halo 2 experience. Cheehwawa lost by 3 points in a game to 15 racking up an impressive 8 stick medals. This feat did not impress the Beast, who proceeded to call Cheehwawa and another friend from school (in a heavy cuban accent) "Wow broh, you two bad keeds! Lucky stick broh, lucky stick. You think you can make it to MLG? I think not... you can't hang with tha beeg dawgs. I'm a peetbull... but you... you are a couple of cheehwawas!" Cheehwawa thought it comical to make his Xbox Live Gamertag "MLG Cheehwawa" in a nod to his highschool rival. Ironically, MLG Cheehwawa recieved lots of flak for his username which was made to mock the "common" MLG player. Early 2006 through Winter of 2007 MLG Cheehwawa has always been a member always in some kind of conflict on the forums; his opinion is his own and he often expresses if he doesn't agree with somebody. In early 2006 Cheehwawa was an active poster on the Halo 2 forum "Zanzibar," and was a user avidly against the use of glitches in Matchmaking. At this point, Cheehwawa had not yet gotten interested in MLG, his gamertag was only an inside joke. Near the closing of the Zanzibar forum, Cheehwawa began playing MLG with people he often disagreed with on the forum and he took a liking to the fast paced gameplay that reminded him of his favorite video game, Halo: Combat Evolved. Hours of practice helped Cheehwawa to once again become a competitive gamer as he had been in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is at this time that Cheehwawa began to be a more active poster on the Bungie.net forums - primarily the Halo 3 board. Cheehwawa was widely known for two things in the forums - his frequent criticism of Bungie's gameplay decisions for Halo 2, and in depth proposals for new features that would introduce more customization to the not-yet-released Halo 3. One of his ideas, posted months before the Halo 3 Beta, was essentially a more advanced version of Bungie's "Armor Permutations" that were discovered in their early form two months later in the Beta code. Hybrid Armor. Cheehwawa was an avid supporter of the M6D Pistol from Halo 1, and often lobbied for a weapon with similar characteristics to be included in Halo 3, even if only for custom games and specific matchmaking playlists. Aside from being a tough critic of Halo 2 and Halo 3, Cheehwawa is also a long-time fan of Bungie and the Halo series. He bought Halo: Combat Evolved in 2001 weeks after its release, and in 2004 he began collecting and reading the Halo novels. If Cheehwawa wasn't making a comment about "nooby" gameplay elements or suggesting more ways to allow players to customize their Halo 3 experience, he was most likely making theories about the Halo universe or correcting a discrepency in someone's Halo story-related post. Up until the release of Halo 3, Cheehwawa became lightly involved in The Flood forum on bungie.net and made an off-color remark about smoking in a thread titled "Do You Smoke?" -- Cheehwawa (as well as a few other members) recieved permanent bans for their infractions. Time Away After Cheehwawa was banned, he gave up most of his interest in videogames. He stopped playing Halo 3, stopped browsing forums and spent less time at his home. Now in his senior year, Cheehwawa spent most of his time enjoying his life, making new friends, socializing and getting ready for his future in the "real world." With friends that he made in his sophmore year at highschool, Cheehwawa began to play Halo 3 and Gears of War again, forming a team ("Instant Armageddon") on gamebattles. The sweet allure of Bungie.net would not allow the Cheehwawa to stray forever, and he began to read the forums again in mid 2008. Return of the Cheehwawa Cheehwawa logged into his bungie.net account and appealed to Achronos, xFoMan123x and finally Recon Number 54 (the moderator who perma-banned Cheehwawa). Days later, Cheehwawa was unbanned and began to post once more - primarily in the Halo 3 forum. Cheehwawa still posts to this day and he still posts his ideas for upcoming bungie titles (Halo: Reach) as well as explores the vastness of the Halo Universe. Due to the fact that many of the highly respected members from his golden age of posting frequency had either left, rarely posted or were promoted to moderators, Cheehwawa feels no drive to post as often as he once has. Recent History Now a freshman in college, Cheehwawa spends more time balancing his life between school, family, friends and his aspirations than on Halo 3, bungie.net and videogames in general. Cheehwawa aspires to be an author and a video game developer one day, and he is currently writing a novel titled "The Dreamer," and is a the writer for a small development team working on an RTS-MMO-FPS hybrid. Gamertag Cheehwawa Links MLG Cheehwawa's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users